


Georgebur rando oneshots

by Apppples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Baking, Cupcakes, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, M/M, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apppples/pseuds/Apppples
Summary: This is oneshots of georgebur, i will update when i have a oneshot i wanna post. Any suggestions are welcome! I love feedback and okay with criticism!
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

I loved the nights when I got to choose what movie we watched, I always chose horror. Not because I loved horror its a fine movie genre and I don't get frightened easily but my boyfriend, george hated horror movies. “Horror movie again?” George whined as he frowned, sitting next to me. “Too scared, little gogy?” I teased, kissing his cheek softly. “No! Just start the movie.” George said as I smirked, turning it on. It started off fine, George flinching as I watched his body movements. It started with small flinches and tiny squeaks quietly, then it went on to George jumping and grabbing my arm or squeezing it tightly. After it becomes full on screams at jumpscares as he shrieks, jumping into my arms as he rests his head onto my torso. It would be great, at the ending of the movie George would be shaking in my arms as he snuggled tightly and gripping onto me as I just smiled. Then I’d pick him up and take him to bed as he’d lay down, snuggling onto me as I mumbled soft words.

I loved horror movies, especially if it was with George by my side.


	2. Baking cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoge bakes wilbur his favorite cupcakes.

"George are you making sweets?" Wilbur said, as I watched him walk out to where I was mixing the cupcake batter. "Yeah! I'm making vanilla cupcakes since you don't like chocolate which you better thank me for." I said as wilbur came over, looming over me as he looked at the batter. "I just don't know why you like chocolate? It's one of your flaws, sweetie." Wilbur said as I could hear him chuckling. As wilbur and i dated I had realized he had a sweet tooth, and that he loved making a point. I carefully poured the sweet batter into the cupcake tins as I popped them into the oven. I jumped onto wilburs back as he let out a huff. "Carry me!" I said as Wilbur walked to the couch and dropped me off as I fell onto the floor, giggling. "Geez your heavy." wilbur said as I frowned. "Rude." I said as wilbur bent down to kiss me, i pulled away, jokingly as I watched wilburs face go sad. "I'm sorry, can i have a kiss?" Wilbur said as I smiled placing my arms around his neck. I kissed him as we kissed for a good few seconds when the oven started to beep, "ooh! It's done!" I said as I got up leaving wilbur very sad on the floor. Wilbur followed me as I grabbed the warm cupcakes out as wilbur let out a hum. "They smell good!" Wilbur said as I started to put icing on top of the cupcakes. "Wilbur? Can you get those cute little cupcake decor and black icing in the frosting tube?" I asked as wilbur started rummaging through the cabinets. “Here.” wilbur said as he placed the items on the counter next to me as I placed the final cupcake on the plate. I started to decorate the cupcakes, making them animals or funny faces, “look george.” Wilbur said as I turned to look at the cupcake with a small smile on it. “Aww, it's cute.” I said as I met wilburs gaze. Wilbur and I started to kiss, I felt so warm and loved, feeling soft and sweet. “Stop that wilbur, we need to finish this.” I said as I pulled away grabbing some sprinkles. “Hehe.” wilbur said as he put some icing on my nose. 

I watched as Wilbur took a bite of his cupcake, “is it good wilbur?” I asked as Wilbur nodded, “if you made it ought to be good!” Wilbur said as I blushed. I looked at him lovingly, Wilbur was so peaceful and happy as he munched on the cupcakes. Wilbur smiled as I wiped his mouth, “you're such a child.” I said with a giggle. I had decided right there I liked baking cupcakes with wilbur by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Losing face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was made in one day, was very inpsired by losing face by wilbur soot and other wilbur songs.

I'm so sick, i'm so so so sick. I'm so sick of loving him, his happy smile and pretty face. He was in my brain, everyday it was always gogy this or gogy that. I couldn't focus, so when I came back to the USA from all the years of staying in Britain. George had moved on. I still loved him, but his heart moved on to someone else. How his face smiled when he told me he was dating dream, but the worst part was dream was incredibly great. And most and heartbreaking of all, he smiled and laughed when he was with dream. His smile would widen and his voice would become honey sweet and his eyes would sparkle. Why didn't George wait for me? Why didn't he? George, why didn't you wait for me?

I cried, I let my tears flow. I put on a happy face when I saw people, but when I saw George my smile would become bigger and my lies were more believable. I was so horribly lonely and sad. My dreams were filled with his face, my lips touching his lips and his body in my arms.

I did duo songs with George, but when dream came. George would do them with him. Dream wrote albums for George, and I guess that's something I couldn't do. I played and wrote love songs for George that I would throw into my closet in rage. He wrote albums, and I wrote songs.

Why george? Why? If dream hadnt stolen your heart we could have had a life together. He ruined everything, if dream hadn't gone and ruined my life and stole you from me. Can dream do more? Was he better than me? Why did you go off and ruin me? My heart hurt, and my head pounded. Did dream have something I didn't have? Why george? Why george? Why have you stolen my heart and taken it away? 

I watched as dream took george away, as he played him songs and gave him kisses. It broke me, and it ruined me when dream would put his hands on George when it should have been my hands, or when they would hold hands and it should have been me holding his hand. I just couldn't move on.

Why? Was he better than me? Has he seen more to this life? Are you happy with him? I don't care anymore, the pain is too much as long as you're happy. I think i'll be alright-

"Ding dong."

My heart stopped as I felt my mind go blank all my thoughts stopped, all the pain and all the bad and wondering thoughts.

"Hello?"

when i opened the door, I saw George, tear stained and with a sad smile. He had a sad expression I never wanted to see. He looked heart broken and his face was full of sorrow.

"Hey wilbur. Can I stay here for a while?

"Of course"


	4. The boba shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is reccomended to go to boba shop. He goes but decides he will come back but not for the boba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! It just seemed cute :)

I walked to the boba shop, my friend eret suggested it to me so i decided to go. I walked inside to see a very pretty bartender. He looked british and very cute, I couldn't help but blush as I walked to the cashier. "Hello!" The man said, his voice was smooth and sweet. My heart fluttered as I smiled, "uhm, im new here do you have any recommendations?" I asked as I looked down to see a little nametag pinned on his chest. _"George."_ Was his name, simple and cute. "Uhm, i guess the mango one or the normal milk tea. And you look pretty buff and well built so many the pineapple?" He said as I blushed. "O-oh ok I'll take the pineapple." I said as he nodded. I watched as he made the boba, pouring the boba in and shaking it with his hands. I was so mesmerized with how he moved and made the drink, and how he poured the ice and the drink. I could watch him all day. "Here you go!" He said as he slid the drink. "That will be $2.50." He said as I handed him a five. "You can keep the change." I said as he smiled. "Thanks." He said as he handed me a straw. I walked to a seat and I sipped my boba, then my gaze turned to the bartender his gaze turned to me and we both smiled and blushed. I turned my head away and looked outside the window. Eret was right, this boba shop will be the best and only good shop in town. And will be one of the shops i will be going often, oh and also the drinks are good too i guess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopw you enjoyed! Also follow me at @Apppples123 on wattpad :) 
> 
> I changed my username btw :D
> 
> Thanks for all the reads and support love u all!!


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is in Dream pov!
> 
> Dream was pissed, it was supposed to be george and his meeting not wilbur and george's. Wilbur was making him jealous and how well they got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short oneshot! Please enjoy!
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudos or feedback thanks!

This oneshot was inspried by a tumblr post by dreamwasfound. 

I was pissed, wilbur was making george laugh as I just sat there. I was really jealous, wilbur could make me pissed so easily. The way he could make george more flushed or more giggly just boiled up my insides. If i tried bragging about my statics or my youtube channel wilbur would just shrug and make a snarky comment like, "that's a weird champ flex." And george would giggle. And what was i supposed to say? Wilbur was basically a 7 foot, well built, knowledgeable political musician! He could play every song that George desired and know every continent, and impress him so easily! Plus it didn't matter that i was also good looking, with great skills because wilbur doesn't care! He'd make them sound useless and george would just sip on his drink. At the end of the day, wilbur and I were glaring at each other as we made comments like, "wow 7 foot giant? Pretty big huh?" Or "hm, i heard about that speedrun. 1 in 7.5 trillion?" And that one hit hard, because he knew my speedrunning issues. And when george left to use the bathroom, we were sitting there glaring at each other like middle schoolers. Wilbur flipped me off as I rolled my eyes,"don't try any funny business. George is closer to me anyway." I growled as wilbur scoffed. "Mr speedrunner? Wowww sure, i cant wait till we don't have to talk anymore." Wilbur said as I rolled my eyes. "At least my fans actually ship me with him." I said as wilbur flipped me off. "At least george and I are in the same continent, Mr. USA." Wilbur said as I shot him a glare. I hated this ugly idiot, but George liked him, he always talked of wilbur highly. “Oh please, at least I get to talk to him everyday.” I hissed as Wilbur smirked, “I have the gogy pass.” he said as I frowned. "I'm glad we arent collabing, because you are an annoying bastard." I said as Wilbur chuckled. When george came out we both smiled like we hadn't just had a piss fight over him, then george laughed. "i just had a great idea!" George said as we both got up. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked as george smiled and said something that made both mine and wilburs hearts drop.

"We should collaborate! Maybe stream together! It would be so fun! Dream said he can play the electric guitar so you could duo!" 

I love george, but I don't think he noticed that we both didn't really get along, and he isn't really the brightest bulb in the shed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :]


	6. Whos hotter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is jealousy part 2!   
> George is so clueless in this chaper. But at the end he says something that makes wilburs day and makes dream very upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! thank you for all the reads and support! This is jealousy pt 2! :]

I glared at dream, as dream glared back. George was busy patting the sand with his bare hand. Dream and I had to agree that we should stream together, with george since he looked so excited to do so. George didn't even realize we were glaring at each other until he got up and looked down at us weirdly, "what's with you too. Do you not like sand or something? I know wilbur does since he eats it like a weirdo." George said as I smiled. "No, i like the beach. It's pretty." Dream said as I patted the sand off georges pretty hands, feeling dreams glare as I did. I couldn't help but smile. I liked dreams anger, It made me proud of making him jealous.

George, dream, and I were walking on the sidewalk. George was absolutely bundled in our coats. Dream offered his coat to george but i wouldn't let him get away with that so i did too, so then he just wore both of the coats. "Hey George, who do you think is better looking? Me or wilbur." Dream said as he pushed his hair back, making george giggle. My face flushed up as i shot a glare to him, as he smirked at me. "You can't make me answer that!" George said as he looked at me and dream. "Noooo gogy. Answer!" I said as I ruffled his head. "Your both freaking giants." George grumbled as he pushed my hand away. "Im hotter." Dream said as I rolled my eyes. "No one knows how you look and still your stans simp you, at least i can play music, now that's sexy and hot." I said as George blushed. Dream noticed that George blushed at my comment as glared at me, "we were talking about looks not skills." Dream said as I chuckled. "Well, seems like dream has no talents except being a green pissbaby and speedrunning." I said as dream huffed. "Guys stop being babies, your both handsome and tall. But everyone knows i'm the hottest one here." George said, jokingly not even noticing our pissy fight over him. 

The whole way back to my apartment was just dream and I bickering and fighting to impress George but George really was clueless of what the hell we were doing. At the end, I was sitting next to George and dream on the other side, with his plastic mask on. I had figured out that dream had known how to skateboard, and used to like the beach boys because of our little bickering. “Georgiee! Tell me I'm hot and sexy.” dream whined as he tugged on george. I shot him a stare that he ignored, “no, because if i did that would be a lie.'' George said as I smiled. “Gogyyy, will you tell me I am hot?” I begged as I could feel dreams stare on me. “Yes wilbur you are a hot, and very nice tall british man.” George said with a red face as I could feel dream’s anger. I was in awe of myself, I couldn't believe George said that. “What the f*ck?!” dream said as he started whining and flipping me off. I ignored him as I smiled to myself, I was so happy, because George called me hot instead of the green pissbaby.


	7. Kisses and wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wants george to say 3 words. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

George showed his love in actions and not words, but I really wanted him to say a simple "i love you" you me so bad. I've only heard him say it once and it was to me after he came home tired and loopy, I fed him some bread and he clung on to me like a baby bird, mumbling that he loved me! It was very cute. But now even though I beg and whine to George just to say a simple three words. "No! Wilbur get off me!" George would say as I clung onto him like a bag of rice, too heavy to pick up. "Say I love you wilbur!" I begged as George sighed. Then he'd pout and do those little puppy eyes to get what he wants. Now it was my mission to get him to say those words. 

"Gogy! I made this!" I said as I brought him some cookies. George was reading on the couch reading as he placed his book down. "Oh?" George said as he grabbed a cookie. "Mhm. These are pretty good." George said as I nodded. I was going to get him into a very good mood before I planned out the plan. 

The day was normal, I cleaned the whole apartment, showered George in love, cooked him lunch, and even played him songs while we were chilling on the couch. George was confused but happy that I did so. 

Then it was time, i took him to the beach were we first met since tommy the little b*tch boy had run up to George telling him about how I was staring at him since I thought he looked really cute. But in the end we started dating and Tommy was very proud of himself.

"Wow. Brings back memories huh?" George said as I laid down a blanket. We both sat down onto the blanket to watch the stars and the big white moon in the sky. In my coat pocket was a small bracelet, i was hoping i'd be romantic enough that george would say that he loved me. I had a basket of wine and sandwiches that we were going to eat after so it would add too the romantic vibe. I watched as george looked at the pearly white moon in awe. "It's so pretty." He murmured as he placed his head on my shoulder. "Your pretty." I whispered as I kissed George's hair.

It was silent, you could hear the soft waves and crickets of nature. "George, I have something for you." I said as George popped his head up, he faced towards me as I pulled out a box. George gasped, "I'm not proposing." I said as george closed his mouth. I chuckled as george blushed red from embarrassment. "Here." I said as I placed a blue bracelet around George's wrist, I pressed a soft kiss on his hand as he pulled his hand away to look at the bracelet. I looked up to see he was bright red with a smile on his face. I was swelling with pride, "I got you this actually." George said as he pulled something from his pocket. "It's a ring." Georeg said as he handed it to me. I stared at the ring, it was so pretty, with my initials engraved onto it. I slipped it on, and rose it to the moon light. I turned to face george to kiss him, the night was so perfect all i needed was george to say 'i love you'

George was eating his sandwich as I handed him a glass of wine. "You got me wine! Aww i love you!" George said as he pecked my cheek. I sat there in awe as george happily sipped his wine, "What the f*ck. I bought you a pretty bracelet, cleaned the house, made you food, brought you to a romantic beach, and played you songs but you tell me you love me when I bring you a glass of wine?!" I ask as George smiled at me. "Hahaha, yeah, wine is great. Love you wilbur." George said as he took another sip of his wine. I was so shocked, "i need to buy you more wine." I said as I took a sip of the bottle of wine. George and i looked to the stars as we both drank our wine. I guess the way to your boyfriend's heart are kisses and wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed! Leave a kudos or feedback if you want! :]


	8. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and george are over at his house to do homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hope you enjoy this short oneshot :)

George and i were supposed to be doing homework but instead i was trying to impress him, singing him songs as i played music on my guitar and teaching him. I loved making him giggle as I played the harmonica weirdly making him chuckle.

"Your music is so good! You should become a musician!" George said as I smiled. "Maybe, I'm not that good though." I said as George hit my shoulder lightly. "Don't say that! I think you're amazing! Better then fundy i bet! Maybe even better than sapnap on the drums or dream on the electric guitar, even though he is pretty good." George said as he looked up at my ceiling. I felt my blood boil and his name, dream. I hated how he made George smile and played the damn electric guitar so well. "Nah i'm better than that piss baby." I said proudly as George rolled his eyes. "You guys should make a band." George said as I bit my lip. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked, changing the subject as George nodded. "Sure what movie?

I was so happy as George and I watched a movie on my bed, totally forgetting about our homework. My gaze looked towards George, soon his eyes locked with mine. He blushed as I decided to make a move, I didn't want George to end up with dream so I locked my lips with his lips. We were basically making out at this point when i heard a "WHAT THE FUCK." My eyes went wide as I saw my little brother, Tommy, the very annoying one, wide eyed with a wide mouth. 

××××

"I didn't go with techno and phil to his violin practice. i came home early from my big man, tubbos house!" Tommy said as he smirked. George had his face in his hands, blushing with embarrassment. "And I thought George was dating dreeeammm~! I'm telling everyone and i'll tell dad and techno and dream!" Tommy said as I grabbed his wrist. "If you tell everyone i'll kill you." Wilbur hissed. He frowned, "FINE, b*tch. Only for gogy since he helped me with my f*cking science atoms last night." Tommy said as he glared at me. "I'm taking this as blackmail." Tommy said as he walked to the outside of my room and then stopped. "DON'T SUCK EACH OTHERS FACE OFF OKAY? I LIVE HERE TOO B*TCH." Tommy yelled as he left. I turned to George as he was red faced with a slight smile on his face. "Sorry." I murmured as George grabbed his bag. "Don't worry. It's fine, I really like you wilbur. I think you're super cool, so maybe we could do this again? Like at my house or...? I also tutor Tommy sometimes." George said as I couldn't help but feel my heart swell. "Yeah. After my highschool courses we could hang." I said as George nodded. "Text me, I'll go now okay?" George said as I nodded. He quickly kissed my cheek as he left my room. I blushed red as I walked to the living room to see George leaving, waving goodbye as he left. My head was pounding with just george, his smile, his laugh, and his dumb jokes. George was finally mine, he was  _ my _ george. But now i had to get tommy's big mouth to shut the f*ck up about me and george "sucking each other's face off." To my dad and teach him how to do fractions so George could finish his session early with him for obvious reasons. 

Writer notes below plus extra.

**I had fun writing this one. I like to say that Tommy did indeed shut his mouth (because he didn't want Wilbur to snap his bones.) but made some questionable questions to George when he was helping Tommy and Tubbo with their science and math homework. Tommy did tell tubbo, because they are besties :)**

**Now george and wilbur are dating and tubbo and tommy know. Plus Tommy tells Tubbo every day he wants to see the reaction of dreams face when he finds out that Wilbur was dating George the whole time and the very expensive gifts he gives George was a waste of money. And of course Wilbur would love to also see the jealousy in his eyes since Wilbur is a simp and loves to annoy dream since they hate each other's guts at school.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this oneshot!**

**Btw the ×××× are for a time skip :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: whalesrpog  
> Wattpad: apppples123


	9. Wisdom teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets his wisdom teeth pulled and he embarrasses himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! Also uhm i dont know how people act after all the meds so if this is wrong im sorry :)

"Gogy." Wilbur slurred as I held an ice pack to his face. "I don't wanna wear this." Wilbur said as he tried pulling the ice pack off his face. Wilbur had just gotten his wisdom teeth pulled out and he was very loopy with the medications "Wilbur please let me put this seat belt on you, unless you want to sleep in the back." I said as I held the ice pack to his face. "Nooo, I want to sit next to you." Wilbur whined as I buckled the seat belt on him. "Sit on my lap!" Wilbur said as he motioned me to sit on his lap. "As much as i want to wilbur, i need to drive us home." I said as I opened the driver's seat to drive. 

As I started to drive Wilbur slid his hand on my thigh, I couldn't but blush as the car stopped at a red light. "Ugh this traffic- wilbur what are you doing." I said as wilbur had a loopy but cute smile on his face. "Your really pretty." He slurred as I smiled. "Thank you." I said as Wilbur started to cry. It must have been the meds starting to kick in, making him loopy. "Wilbur, why are you crying?" I asked as Wilbur cried. "Because i love you so much but you wont date me! I want you to marry me pleasee." Wilbur whined as he grabbed onto my arm, stroking it like a cat. "Wilbur, were already dating!" I said with a giggle. "What!? Really? I'm so lucky! I love you so much!" Wilbur said as I started to drive. The whole time I peeked at Wilbur to see he was being mesmerized at the pigeons when we stopped because of the traffic. "Ugh this traffic." I grumbled as Wilbur opened the front window and screamed "F*CK OFF TRAFFIC MY BOYFRIEND IS PISSED AT YOU!" I blushed red as I quickly rose up the window. "I scared them off!" Wilbur said as he proudly smiled. "Okay thank you wilbur, very good." I said as Wilbur smiled. 

"I loovvee youu! You're so pretty! Let's get marrieedd and have kidss." Wilbur said as he played with my hair as I stopped at another red light. "Babyyy i love youuu soo much i'd singg f*ckin justin bieber to you and that's real dedication." Wilbur slurred as I pressed the ice pack closer to his cheeks. "I loovee you! You're the best person in my life. I'm so happy you wakee uupp to feed my fat *ss every morning." Wilbur said as I drove. "Aww wilbur, you know i don't mind feeding you. You're a very pretty boy too." I said as I patted wilburs head, keeping my eyes on the road. "Have I told you that you're so sexy when you wear shorts around the house while you clean the house? You should go to jail when you wear those shorts, it must be illegal." Wilbur said as I blushed. 

×××

Soon enough I parked the car in our driveway as I helped Wilbur out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he held the other ice pack to his cheek. "Mmhm, my face is starting to hurt." Wilbur whispered into my ear as I opened the front door. "Yeah, we'll feed you medicine. But first let's get you to bed okay?" I said as I helped wilbur up the stairs. "Mmhg my face huwrts." Wilbur said as his voice became drowsy and quieter. All the excited and activeness from the car had slowed down and he had become drowsy and tired. I helped him into bed as I tried tucking him in the way he liked when he pulled me into the bed, snuggling me close to his chest. "Cozy, sleep with me." He mumbled as I sighed. "Wilbur, i need to clean the place up and then get you your meds and some good food okay?" I whispered as I slowly out of his grasp as it loosened, he started to silently snore as I placed the big whale plushie that Wilbur had gotten me on our first date. He cuddled close with the whale as he snored softly, I slowly moved all the hair from his face as I kissed his forehead. "Poor wilbur, all the meds and pain from his mouth must of made him sleepy." I whispered as I patted his back. I got up and walked down the stairs as I started to clean the place up. 

Extra bits:

"Mgmh, did i say anything weird?" Wilbur asked as I handed him his meds and pulled out wisdom teeth. I thought about Wilbur talking to me about how much he hates bright lamps and his constant 'I love yous' and soft touching while i drived. And then he talked about embarrassing things he did with techno when he was young as we sat in traffic. "Nah, nothing too crazy." I said as wilbur let out a sigh in relief. "Your mouth is probably really numb." I said as wilbur nodded. "I'm going to let you sleep." I said as I got up about to leave the room when I stopped. "Also Wilbur, is that why you buy me so many shorts? Cuz I look sexy with them on? You know you can ask if you want me to wear them." I said as I watched wilburs face go bright red. 

  
  



	10. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is flirting with george. Wait, is tommy live?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick oneshot that was requested by someone on wattpad!

Please enjoy!

"Is that your guitar wilbur?" George asked as I rolled my eyes. Wilbur was flirting with George this whole damn time. It was funny but also making my chat go nuts. I was streaming on the dream smp as Wilbur flirted with George, I remember Wilbur being very fixated on George since he joined. "Yup!" Wilbur said as he strummed his guitar. George was so oblivious, not even knowing that Wilbur was hitting on him. "Can you play us a song big w?" I asked as I heard Wilbur scoff. "No child." Wilbur replied as he strummed his guitar once more. "You b*tch." I muttered as my chat was filled with lols. "What songs can you play?" George asked, sounding curious. "Gogy wants me to play a song? I can play anything." Wilbur said as I internally groaned. "What the f*ck? I just asked you if you could f*cking play you george simp!" I shouted as I ate a steak in game. My chat was full of 'simps' and 'georgebur!'. "Yes, Tommy, I am a George simp!" Wilbur said proudly as George chuckled. I grumbled as I planted my tree. "Hey george are we still doing the cake date?" Wilbur asked as I heard the clicking of George's keyboard. "Yup! I'm coming to brighton. Vlog number 2!" George said as the chat started going crazy. "Ooh gogy's coming to my house." Wilbur said with a flirty tone. I made a puking motion with my hands to the camera as I quickly dmed wilbur to slow down with the flirting since twitter would probably burst. "Yeah i am coming to your house, i'll need to vlog so the fans don't get angry." George said as he totally ignored his comment.

Wilbur and George were talking and Wilbur was making moves and flirty comments that George would just respond with "oh stop it." Or "yeah."George just answered blankly and basically just laughed at Wilbur's flirty comments like he usually does with dreams, but I could feel something was there, not like dreams flirting. And the whole time I was mining as my chat was going crazy over wilburs flirty comments.

"Well you can text me the details for the date! I need to go, my cat needs feeding! Bye tommy. Bye wilbur!" George said as he left the VC. "Bye!" He said as I ended the stream as I was going to give Wilbur a talk about his flirting. "Wil! Your f*cking crazy! I know you like george but twitter will go crazy and dream isn't gonna be f*ckin happy." I said as I could hear happy humming from wilbur. "I know tommy. I'm okay with it." Wilbur said as he hummed happily. "Wilbur, you said some very explicit flirty comments to George when I was streaming." I murmured as I heard Wilbur stop humming. "YOU WERE F*CKIN STREAMING TOMMY? I SAID SOME VERY BAD COMMENTS TO GEORGE WHAT THE HELL?" Wilbur screamed as mentally slapped my forehead. "I JUST SAID YOU IDIOT!" I screamed back as i heard wilbur slamming his table from embarrassment. "I WAS TOO BUSY FLIRTING WITH GEORGE!" wilbur shouted back as i laughed loudly, realizing wilbur had doomed himself. "Shit dream isn't going to be happy at you." I said laughing at Wilbur's embarrassment. "This is so embarrassing." Wilbur mumbled as I laughed. "Why were you even flirting with him?" I asked as I heard Wilbur let out a shrill whine. "Are you dumb tommy? I like george!" Wilur said as I rolled my eyes. "Your a f*ckin idiot! Sure George had a cool personality and looks okay but what the hell wilbur!" I said as he let out a sigh. "Tommy this is why no one believes you when you say you date a lot of women. I like George cuz he gives me butterflies in my stomach and makes me so happy. He makes me feel loved and look at his face like no wonder he has so many simps! When we first met in Brighton he looked so good like the camera was ruining his beauty!" Wilbur said as his voice became more lovely and smooth like he was describing f*ckin Jesus or something. "First, i have dated a lot of women, and next, just ask him out you idiot!" I shouted as wilbur let out a loud whine. 

At the end of the day, wilbur was too much of a wimp to do so and left the call. I couldn't help but sigh, why couldn't he just ask George out? Wasn't that complicated and if he did, it would mean i would get more clout and i could say my best friend is dating georgenotfound so it was a win for mr tommy innit. B)

**Wow, tommy is a bad wingman he just wants to say that his friend or "older brother" is dating georgenotfound lol.**

**I hoped you guys liked it! Thanks for the prompt @rEgReTwAstAkEn on wattpad. If you guys have any suggestions put them down in the comments! Thanks!**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Mystery boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George had a mysterious boyfriend. Twitter and his friends try to find out. And no its not dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this inspiration from dtvibez on tumblr. Used the prompt but changed it a little.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Follow my tumblr! Whalesrpog2

"Wait! What the hell do you mean your dating someone?" I asked as I heard George tap on his phone. "You know I'm streaming right george?" I asked as George hummed. "Yup, i know." George said as I stood there wide eyed. "Who is it?" I asked as I heard quackity laughing. "No way? Gogy your losing your simps!" Quackity said as George laughed. "Wait can you tell me georgie? Were besties right?" I asked as George chuckled. "Nah, your homophobic fans will hate me since its a guy!" George said as i felt my jaw drop. "WHAT? REALLY!" karl said as chat went crazy. "Yeah! He's actually at my apartment right now, his watching the stream!" George said as the chat screamed "DREAM" "wait George please tell me we're friends right?" I asked as george laughed. "No sapnap." George said as karl was squealing. "Wait can you give us clues? Since twitter is convinced its dream." Quackity said as I heard George sigh. "Well, twitter is very smart. Okay i'll give you a clue, he's really tall like massive." George said as I laughed. "Everyone is taller than you." I said as george sighed. "Another clue george and also can you tell him i said hi" Quackity said as I heard George whispered to his mysterious boyfriend. "Quackity says hi, yeah. My friend is streaming, mhm, yeah, sapnap is." george giggled as chat was just spamming "dream." "Well, its someone you guys should know and never will expect." Georeg said as I heard Karl hum. "Well, your breaking twitter, and the fans are trending dreamnotfound." Karl said as I laughed. "If it was dream. Dream would have told me." Sapnap said as quackity laughed. "Maybe it's like punz or something." Quackity said as I could hear laughing from georges mic. "Who was that?" Quackity asked as George laughed. "My mystery boyfriend that you are trying to guess." George said as karl groaned. "Can we get dream in here and ask?" I asked as george laughed. "Okay, you guys are never going to get this. Want another clue?" George asked as we all nodded. "Well... he's someone you know, tall, plays minecraft, and is in the smp and you'd never even think once about me dating him." George said as I rubbed my head. "Sapnap will be so shocked, i think out of all of you sapnap will be the most confused." George said as he laughed. Wait! Is it eret?! Hes tall, not knowing, and sapnap would he shocked." Karl said as I nodded. "Maybe, could be awesamdude! He's so tall." Quackity said as I heard a laugh. "WHAT THE F*CK GUYS? ERET? DREAM? SAM? PUNZ? THOSE ARE THE WORST F*CKIN GUESSES. YOU NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT WILBUR SOOT? YOU GUYS ARE F*CKIN B*TCHES. YOU NEVER THOUGHT 'WOW GEORGE AND F*CKIN TALL, MINECRAFT PLAYING, WILBUR SOOT BOTH LIVE IN LONDON I BET THEY'D DATE! INSTEAD YOU GUESS DREAM? DREAM FOR GOD SAKES! HE DOESN'T HE LIVE HERE! YOUR DAMN DNF FAN FICS ARE GETTING TO YOUR IDIOT BRAINS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CHAT WAS SPAMMING F*CKING DREAMNOTFOUND? LIKE THEIR ARE SO MANY RED LINE THAT CROSS THAT GREEN PISSBABY OFF!" i heard wilbur shout from the georges mic. I heard george just laughing as Karl and quackity burst into laughter and wilburs outbreak. I was wide mouthed with shock. "GOD! YOU GUYS PISS ME OFF. i'm leaving george these b*tches really thought mother f*ckin dream? Or f*ckin sam? Freakin americans, george. I'm getting some water." I heard Wilbur say. "Wait wilbur, come back!" I heard quackity say as chat went absolutely bonkers. "Okay yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise but wilbur was pissed that you thought it was sam!" George said as karl laughed. "Wait, kiss him to prove you're not memeing us." I said as george sighed. "Wait, wilbur want to kiss in front of stream? They still ship dnf." I heard George say as I heard steps from behind him. "Yeah." I heard wilbur said as i heard some shuffling. "Hey guys, George can't hear you, what's up?" Wilbur asked as quackity started laughing. "Bro really george? Like chat is questioning how!" I said as wilbur laughed. "It happened at the cake date! That's why we didn't post the cake vlog!" Wilbur said as georges camera turned on. "Wilbur ask sapnap if they can see us." George said as his camera turned on. I saw george and Wilbur, crotched down so the camera could see his face. Chat was filled with "aww." And "wow cute couple." "Bro you weren't lying." Karl said as Wilbur laughed. "You thought we were joking?" Wilbur asked as George waved at the camera. "Hahaha, all the george simps are leaving lol." Quackity said as Wilbur smiled. "George thought it would be funny to do a guessing game, but like i was so pissed that you thought it was sam, like what?" Wilbur said as laughed. "Okay just kiss the fans have trust issues with us." Karl said as Wilbur leaned in and kissed george. "Happy?" Wilbur asked as George was blushed. We all started laughing, as George shoved wilbur onto the side and grabbed the headphone back. "He's abusing me!" Wilbur shouted as George threw a pillow at him. The picture of George and Wilbur were trending for a good three days and dream had to tweet. "George left me for wilbur soot...." on twitter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!


	12. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and george hang out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from someone made by someone at wattpad

I was livid, I was watching sapnaps stream and George sounded sad, his voice lower than usual and sapnap and dream laughing and talking about their meet up. I thought it was a bit rude to George so I got into my car and watched the stream. Dream and sapnap were saying that they might move in and George was dead silent. I grumbled, so pissed as I drove to George's flat without even realizing what I was doing. They kept talking about how huge dreams house was and how big patches really were with no talk from george. I parked at George's driveway, knowing his apartment from the first vlog that dream didn't come too, that obviously made George sad. I hated seeing George so upset, I parked my car and ran to his door and knocked loudly, making sure the stream heard. I checked the stream, fams questioning the knock. "Someone at the door, I'm leaving." I heard George say in the stream as he left, steps coming to the door. "Hello?" I heard George say as he opened the door. "Wilbur? Wilbur soot?" He said as I smiled. "Yup! It's me!" I said as he closed the door behind him. "Why? Why are you here?" He asked, his face full of confusion. "I thought we could hang out? Maybe talk about a collaboration? Plus you sounded pretty sad on that boring stream of sapnaps" I said as George looked around. "Wilbur… you came to my house this late at night? For me?" George asked, face a little pink. "Yeah! Why not? Pretty close." I said as George smiled. "Sure let's talk, come on." George said as he locked the door behind him.

×

We were talking, sitting on the grass at the park. George and I decided to do a collab at my place, maybe try playing chess against each other or a cooking stream since I had a house and George lived in an apartment. "Hmm, i really can't cook wilbur. I've only cooked a few times but not much." George said as he shook my arm. "Haha! I can't wait to see this!" I said as I laughed. "Shut up wilbur." He grumbled as I made a pouty face. "Aww poor georgie cant handle a joke? Forgive me." I said as George smiled. My heart swelled up as he laughed. "You suck wilbur." He said as I smiled. It was quiet, I couldn't help but feel a rising nervousness. "George… Do you like anyone? Like if you ever liked someone but too scared to ask them out?" I asked George as he blushed. "There's this one guy." He said as I looked at him. "Really kind and caring guy, very tall and with hazel brown eyes. He's really handsome, super cute. Very talented in geography and never fails to impress me, he's a funny guy and british. And I'm too scared to ask him out." He said as my heart stopped. "He makes my heart stop, and makes me blush almost all the time, his music is the best thing. And never fails to make me so happy." He added as he looked at me. "And he's sitting right next to me, the most handsome man right next to me. And I want to ask him out." He said as my heart stopped. I blushed as I leaned in to kiss George, his hands moving to my back. His lips were sweet and soft, his kiss made me so happy. George was talking about me, he was describing me, his crush was me. 

I invited him back to my house and let him borrow my basketball shorts and a white tee. When he came out of the bathroom, I realized why he had so many simps, he looked so adorable, I wanted to keep him in my arms forever. "U-uhm your clothes are pretty big." George said as he sat on the bed next to me, fiddling with the hem of it. "W-well you look good." I said as George climbed into bed next to me. I took off my shirt and threw it onto the floor as I watched George's face turn red. "W-what? Put your shirt on! You idiot!" He said as he buried himself down into the blanket. "Come." I said as I hugged George, he made a distressed George sound that he loves to make when he's embarrassed. "Goodnight." I said as I cuddled George in my arms. "Goodnight." He said, his body warmth making me warm and cozy. 

Extra :D

"Hey boys! I'm here in the kitchen, a completely useless guy that can't cook in the kitchen. Is in the kitchen like an idiot…. But i have someone who does!" I said as I pulled George into the frame of the camera. "Chat! I can't cook! Wilbur is a complete idiot!" He said as he pulled my hands away. I frowned, "no chat, this isn't george, this is a homeless guy i found." I said as George rolled his eyes. "We'll be cooking today! We'll be cooking something you guys choose." I said as george smiley. "What's the two recipes again?" George asked as I threw the recipe from his hands. "We're doing freestyle george! F*ck the recipe!" I said as George scowled. Chat was going absolutely insane, i bet they'd be absolutely even more crazy when they found out we were dating. 

×

"Ugh, cake? Wilbur and chat, we can't cook a cake." I said as Wilbur laughed.

The cake process was horrible, George was trying to bake but we kept f*cking about, throwing flour at each other and donations telling us to add salt and sand into the cake. When we finished I popped the cake into the oven as George dropped by the floor. "Gogy, get up." I said as George groaned, getting up. "Q and A!" I said as George sighed. 

"Yeah, well thought it would be fun!" I said as George smirked at me."Hm, is george moving in with me? Oh yeah, we are right george?" I said as George nodded. "We might ask other streamers or it might just be us." I said as I nudged george. "I'll be stuck hearing gogy here laugh all night." I said as George scoffed. "And i have to hear your singing all day." Georeg said as I giggled. "Gogy whyyy, i thought you loved me." I whined as George laughed. "No wilbur! I like your music." I said as I widened my eyes. "Chat! Clip that, gogy likes my music!" I said as George blushed.

"Kiss wilbur?" George said as my ears perked. "Oh! Is the cake done i think?" George said, changing the subject and I smiled. "Kiss george? Sure okay." I said as I kissed George, right in front of the camera. And wow, George wasn't very happy with me. But at least the cake was good! Wait no, we burnt the cake and put salt instead of sugar…. At least the dreamnotfound fans quieted down. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur soot sees a boy that catches his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the support! :)
> 
> I love all the feedback and i'll try uploading more!

I had to keep on trying, the boy from the ice skating arena caught my eye. His graceful movements made my heart swell. I asked niki about him and she just laughed, telling me that he was a kind guy, not very talkative and very secretive. His smiles were the cutest thing though, when george smiled my heart bursted. So it was my goal to get him interested with me. 

"Hello!" I said, walking over to him in the locker room. "Hello? Aren't you a hockey player?" He asked, pointing at my jacket. "Yup! I really liked your spins though." I said as George rolled up his sleeves. "Thanks." He said, not evening meeting my gaze. And oh lord that made him even more hot. "Why are you dawdling here? Go on." He said, coldly as I frowned. I walked away, sad and upset. I wasn't going to give up though. 

The whole week I made it my goal to talk to him, following him around the camp, helping him move supplies. Soon enough he didn't dismiss me and still talked to me. The more i talked to him i realized he had a very fun and great personality. He was funny and actually pretty sweet, whenever I made a nice comment he'd blush. Making me hopeful and proud. 

Then I was leaving for my camp after hockey practice. I noticed George laughing and smiling with one of the ice shapers, Leo the b&tch. I could feel my head burst with anger, I quickly rushed over to him. "Eyyy! Look!" Leo said as I came over , George bending down to admire one of his ice sculptures. I watched as Leo's gaze left the ice and turned to somewhere else his gaze shouldn't be. "Hey." I said, Leo quickly looking at me and George turning around. "Hi!" George said, leo grinning. "Nice sculptures leo!" George said as I pressed my hand onto Leo's shoulder. "Yeah. Great. Keep your eyes on the ice huh leo?" I said as he nodded. "Hm, well i'm going to go now!" George said as he left. I shot Leo as stare as he nodded at me, I patted his back and left. 

"Wilbur i'm stealing this." George said as he stole my crackers. "Anything for my gogy." I said as I watched George eat the crackers. "Wilbur stop watching me eat." George said as he took a swig of his water. "Nah." I said as I could see George slightly smile. "Simp." He muttered, a blush forming on his face. I knew he enjoyed this, he just didn't show it.

George's performance for his skating group was so perfect. He had worked so hard to perfect it, staying in the rink, practicing each one as I watched him. But it was outstanding, his graceful moments and all, i knew all the boys on the hockey team were just drooling at him. I know how George did all the spins, even though every spin made me worried he'd fall. 

At the end of his skating, George had gotten fifth. I was absolutely shocked, alyssa, had won, niki in second. George was one of the only boys there and I could see his face, full of disappointment. I knew he should have won, all his practices and his hard work. 

I had my ice hockey match, happy we won since our group usually didn't win but i was hoping george was impressed. But i didn't see him anywhere, so after the match as our coaches congratulated us all i looked around the whole camp for george, finding him in the locker room he was huffing and putting his skates on. "George?" I whispered, seeing him wipe his face. "Go away wilbur." He murmured. I sat next to him on the locker floor as he wiped his face. "Hey, i thought you did great." I said, patting his hand. "It's not about if i did great or not, it's about whether skating is a girls sport or not. Boys aren't supposed to be graceful, it's not fair. I get weird looks from the other skaters, niki is the only one kind to me. The coach wont even help me with anything, because skating is a girl sport." He mumbled. I could feel my heart drop, his sad voice, the sport he wanted to play wasn't fair since he was the only boy in that skating place and supposedly he was being discriminated against. George sniffed, wiping his face again. "Hey, f&ck them. I thought you were amazing." I said as george chuckled. "I dont think f&cking them is going to help." He said as i smiled. "Let's go out to the rink." I said, helping him up. 

"George! Bet you I can do that jump!" I said as George rolled his eyes. "With no skates?" He asked. "Yeah!" I said as George smiled. "Go ahead!" He said as I walked onto the rink. 

"Wilbur! That was hilarious!" George said, laughing as he rubbed came back with an ice pack. "It hurt." I mumbled as george smiled. I was happy that george was happy and smiling, even if i feel on my face to make him smile, seeing his smile and hearing his laugh was worth it all. "Stick to hockey." George said as he kneeled down, pressing the ice pack to my face. I looked at his face, his eyes concentrating on pressing the ice onto my face. His lips were bright pink, from the cold, they looked so kissable. George's brownish, chocolate eyes met mine as they locked. We looked at each other, the ice still pressed on my face. Georges hair was messy, and his eyes shined in the moonlight. His pretty face looked up at me, his cheeks brushed pink. I didn't waste any time, I pulled George's face towards mine as he dropped the ice pack from my face. The pain from my face stopped, george was finally mine. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed some quick georgebur!


	14. Ghost longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to write here so just read the story! This is georgebur btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will all enjoyed!

I watched as the boy sobbed, he was too pretty to cry, the tears down his face ruined me. I wanted to hold his hand or hug him, I couldn't because I was a useless ghost.

* * *

I never really paid much attention to people who moved into this apartment but this boy caught my eye. They way he decorated the apartment with flowers and scents. The candles he made and the pretty sweet treats he baked. He made my heart flutter, he made my world brighter. He could never see me though, because i was a ghost. I wanted to touch him, i just wanted to hold his hand or place my hand on his cheek. His smile brightened my day, sometimes i'd talk to him, following him around the apartment, just speaking to him or telling him jokes. I wanted to really talk to him, I wanted to feel his lips on mine, I wanted to feel his hugs and snuggle next to him like a human. I wanted to do so, so so so bad. He felt special to me, like i knew him. But i knew i fell so in love with a human i could never touch. 

One day, two boys came over one in red and white and another in green. George started to cry, i wondered why, who were they and why did they make george cry? His sobs made my heart break though, the two boys looked sad. The boys looked so familiar to me, just so close. I could hear them talking to george, saying things like. "I'm sorry." Or "wilbur was a good man." Or "i knew you loved him." I didn't know who Wilbur was but I was jealous of him, so deeply jealous that man was so lucky to be able to love george.

One day, i was able to follow george out of the apartment. I was so happy as i floated next to him. He wasn't smiling, he didn't look happy at all. "Where are we going george? Why are you so sad?" I asked, my hand going through his shoulder. I sighed as I followed him to a graveyard. I walked as George took a deep breath, then walked into the graveyard and bending over a tombstone I watched as George placed down a guitar keychain and flowers. I looked at the gravestone. The name was jumbled, I couldn't read the name for some reason. "George?" I mumbled, placing my hand onto his head as it went through him. Who was he grieving?

That night, George was crying in his room. A whale plushie and pictures he held, tears dripping down his cheeks as he shook. "Why.... i miss you...." he whispered. "I miss your dumb jokes..... and your music...." he said, his voice shaking as more tears dripped down his cheeks. George was sad, he was very sad and that made me feel sad too. "I wish i could comfort you." I whispered, trying to pat George's head as he hugged himself. "Tommy needs you.... I need you." He sobbed as he shook, his chest falling up and down. His sobs broke my heart when the picture caught my eye. It was a picture of George and a tall man, a man I have seen before, a man I knew. They were smiling arms around each other and matching hats. My eyes widened as I rushed to the bathroom, I realized why I was so attached to George, why I kept staying in this apartment. I looked into the mirror, sorrow and sadness rushing to me. 

I was who George was crying for.

I was the man in the picture.

I was the man George missed so dearly.

I was the man George needed and longed for. 

I looked deeply into the bathroom mirror, feeling a wave of sadness and a horrible feeling of realization. 

I was Wilbur, the man who loved George, the one in the picture, and the one who died. 

I was George's lover, the one who wasn't there anymore, the one who loved him. Worst bit was, I wasn't able to love him anymore.

I ~~wanted~~ needed to love him, i needed to comfort him. 

But i knew i couldn't....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! The ice skater and hockey player one and now this one? Im very happy of how muhc i uploaded today :)


	16. Small things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and george do small things to show love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Please ignore spelling mistakes, im writing this all on a phone rn so its a bit hard :)

George likes to call me an attention whore, I cling to him and follow him around like a duck. I do the simplest things to make him go straight to me.

George hates the cold, in the winter he sticks close to me since i'm a 'tall, walking furnace' as he likes to say. So I'd make the temperature colder and George usually wears shorts and some type of t-shirt or thin leggings and a shirt. So he'd get cold, then I'd walk up to him and offer him my sweatshirt and snuggle close to him and place my head on his lap to warm him up. 

When George stayed on long calls with friends he'd leave me sad and give me no attention. So i'd make him give it to me by laying on him or kissing his face while he tried to talk. Sometimes I'd sit there, watching him as he looked at me, confused. 

I loved George since he would baby me, i'd whine about something and George would pat my back and kiss my face. So i took that in advantage and whine about almost everything or do something stupid to make george laugh. I sucked at knitting, George knew that and I did too. He'd always knit me these cute hats that he'd love to see me wear. So when he was a little sad or upset I'd wear them to make him happy that i was wearing his hat. 

George didn't like talking about his emotions, he was always there for me since i talked about my emotions quite a bit. So he'd usually become very quiet when he was frustrated or sad. When he was sad and wanted attention he'd wear my yellow sweat shirt and my beanie as lay his head on my lap and made a small whine noise. When he was feeling down he'd do the same, wearing my hoodie as he laid in bed, very quiet. I'd lay next to him and rub his back or kiss his cheek, laying next to each other in silence. 

George also showed his affection in time and actions, never telling me he loved me in words and instead showed me. He'd do the small things like make sure my work clothes were ironed or stayed up late trying to help me think up lyrics for my songs even though his ideas were bad. When it was a rainy day, which rainy days made me sad, he'd bring me coffee and we'd watch movies or watch the rain. When I was frustrated, George rubbed small circles on my hand and then squeezed my shoulder. George was also a good listener, when I was angry at my boss or someone pissed me off or made me upset, he'd sit down and just listen. His head cocking to the side or his head would bop up and down, signaling that he was listening. There was this one thing he'd do when i couldn't sleep, which was often. He'd hum a tune, a soft one a very soft and calming one. Then he'd quietly whisper to me soft words and stories that he had heard before, sometimes he'd tell me his day. Then he'd make sure I was tucked in nicely and snuggle next to me, his warmth making me fall to sleep. 

I sometimes left home for business trips or to visit my family, or to check up or philza. During those times George would call me, and talk to me as I told him everything. Sometimes we'd fall asleep on call with each other, George and I doing the same routine of getting ready for bed, George always falling asleep first as I left the call. He always did that so we wouldn't miss each other too much, Tommy thought it was gross and weird that we would do that, Phil thought it was cute and sweet, and techno didn't even get the understanding why George would want to see or miss my face and 'annoying personality'.

(I hit techno with a chair that night, he wasn't happy. )

George and I would do simple things, like remembering each other's orders at restaurants or just knowing what each one of us wanted. Sometimes I was so certain George and I were soulmates, remembering and doing the small things to show love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing all the feedback from you guys! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!! :]


	17. Can you sing me a song?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants wilbur to sing him a song.

  
"Sing me a song wilbur!" George said, as I strummed my guitar. "Nooo." I said, George giggling. "Why does your poor voice hurt?" George said, pressing his finger into my neck. "Noooo, you were so mean to me today. Why would I sing you a song." I said as George smiled. "Cuz you love me." George said as he kissed my face. "That's right, i do. But you're so mean." I said as George patted my head. "What can I do to make you feel better?" George said as I smiled. "A kiss." I said, pointing at my lips. "Oh? Really?" He said as he kissed my cheek. "Noooo! On the mouth." I whined, George scoffing. "Okay, only because you're handsome." George said, giving me a soft kiss. "Hahaha tricked you! I got a kiss and im not singing!" I said as George tackled me

"Sing a song wilbur! Another one!" George said as I hummed. "Hmmmm, what song?" I asked as George smiled. "Any song! I just want to hear your voice." George said as I smiled. "Okay, only because you think my voice is nice." I said as george smiled. "SHUT UP PLEASE! WILBUR DO NOT SING ANOTHER F&CKING SONG! IF I HEAR ONE MORE CHEESY SONG AND YOU TO START MAKING OUT IM GOING TO F&CKING CRY! PLEASE DO NOT F&CKING SING! I RATHER HEAR YOU TOO MAKING OUT THEN YOUR UGLY SONG!" Tommy screamed as George laughed. "Did you hear that? He rather hear us making out." I said as george blushed. "NO NO NO NO! PLEASE DON'T! I'M LEAVING! THE WALLS ARE TOO THIN!" I heard Tommy scream as I heard a door slam. George and I began to laugh. "Do i still get my song?" George said as tommy burst into our room. "NO!" 

"C-can you sing me a song?" George asked, tears dripping from his eyes. Us both sitting in the dark, George's face crying in my arms. George cried softly as I rubbed his back. "Of course." I whispered, singing George a soft song as he cried to sleep in my arms. 

"I'll sing you a nice song when i get back." I said, kissing George's cheek. "R-really?" George said, crying. "I'll be back before you notice. I'm super strong too, I wont get hurt, I won't leave you." I said, kissing George's forehead. George began to cry as I sighed. "LAST BUS TO THE ARMY CAMPS!" I heard the speaker blast as I let go of george. "Write to me okay?" I said as George cried. "War ruins all men." George whispered as I wiped his tears. "It won't ruin me." I said as George hugged me one last time.

I was drafted to the army, my heart thumping. I was running i could hear gunshots and screams, I had to make it out. I had to, George was waiting for me, I had to sing for George again! He needed me to sing! I closed my eyes as I felt a strike of pain, I fell to the ground. 

I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't do it george. I even had a good song picked out too. 

George pov:  
I sat on the bench, the letter in my hand. I really had to marry another man because Wilbur had gone. I wouldn't be able to hear wilbur's voice again. War ruins men, war took wilbur from me. I closed my eyes, a soft image of wilbur appeared in my head. "You lied, you promised you wouldn't let it ruin you. You promised you'd sing." I muttered, my grip tightening on the letter. "Well, that's just atrocious, you'd think i would lie?" I heard someone say. The voice sounded familiar. "WILBUR!" I screamed as I hugged him, the soft smell of cologne filled my nose. "They were going to make me marry another guy!" I cried. "I would never let them do that, even if i died, i'd come from hell and never let that happen.'' Wilbur said as I smiled. I looked at wilbur, his arm in a cast as he smiled at me. "So are you going to sing for me?" I asked as Wilbur smiled. "I can sing, but not play my guitar." Wilbur said as he pointed to his broken arm. "George, this is your new- WHAT THE?" I heard the priest say as his eyes widened at the sight of wilbur. "He'll not be needing that man, he has me." Wilbur said, grasping my hand as I blushed. "Hm. Really? Okay." The priest said as he left. The other man walked up to me. "If you ever change your mind, i'm right here." The man said, kissing my hand as Wilbur swatted him away. "I'm so glad you're okay." I said, Wilbur smiling at me. 

"I keep my promises, george. Now, what song do you want me to sing."


	18. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is forced to marry someone he despises, then he takes a liking to his personal guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an endings chapter! Any thing or feedback u wanna say leave in comments!

I was so so so so tired, I was tired of being royal, wearing tight clothing and uncomfy parties. I wanted to ride my horse and shoot arrows at the archery. I had no friends and I was god awful lonely. Then, when I thought my life was going even more downhill. I was writing something when I heard the door burst open. "Your father has found you someone to marry." A maid had said as I slammed my fist on the desk, he had what?

"FATHER I HAVE NO INTEREST IN MARRYING A USELESS BOY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" I screamed as I threw my book at him. "He will bring harmony to us, George, he is a kind lad, he is sweet and i'm tired of you learning how to read, write, fight, and learn the bow and arrow. You started to draw and learn how to make a fire?! When you marry that young lad you don't need that, you just use your cooking skills and your ability to be quiet." He said as I bit my lip. "I WILL NOT MARRY THIS MAN!" I screamed as I threw another book at my father. "GEORGE! His name is Clay Arlington of the land of dreams. You will wed this man or you are done for." He grumbled as I screamed. "I'M SO SICK OF YOU!" I screamed as I ran out the room, running to my room as I grabbed my satchel and my bow and arrows and running out of the castle, a hood over my head.

That was my mistake, I was taken back to the castle, scolded at and then appointed to my own guard. He was a brunette with dark brown eyes and a smile. I was locked in my room, not able to free myself. The guard was quiet, and only smiled at me and sometimes played me songs as I drew. Angry and my dad and the world.

"George, now that you're done with your tantrum. Meet Wilbur, this is your personal guard. He will follow you everywhere and protect you. You will meet clay and you will be wed. No more archery or drawing." He said as I clawed at my arms. "Yes father." I muttered, tears forming at my eyes.

Wilbur was a kind soul, he made jokes and even let me draw him. His music was wonderful too, I taught him about different types of weapons and told me that his older brother fought as a knight. He tried teaching me how to play a guitar but I was very useless and his teachings were horrible. He told me he used to spare as a child and he had dared him to spare me, I had won and Wilbur had pouted the whole entire day. Wilbur wasn't like my knight, he was more as my friend. He told me he knew I was very strong and protected myself. He made me very happy, he also was very kind and told me he liked my paintings and drawings that i had made. He said tey were art and masterpieces and always wanted me to draw him. I had a whole folder dedicated to him. I was so much in love with him.

"Bam! Done!" I said as I handed Wilbur my drawing, cuffing my shirt sleeve as he smiled. "This is good, but I think I'm supposed to look more good looking." He said as I giggled. "No, I think I drew you too well." I said as we walked down the hall. "That hurt." Wilbur said, clutching his shirt like he was heart broken. "And I thought you loved me." Wilbur said as I giggled. "We should head back george." Wilbur said as I turned around, to see Clay Arlington. "Ah, my fiancé." He said as he smiled at me, a crown sitting on top of his head like he was proud. I frowned, wilbur glared. "Excuse me, the prince needs to get to his room." Wilbur said as clay looked at me. "I wasn't speaking to you." He said as he waved wilbur off. "We haven't met yet have we? But you look gorgeous." He said as he kissed my hand, I pulled away and rolled my eyes. "Oh please, and you look like a fool, meeting me like this. We weren't supposed to meet." I said, clay smiling at me. "Oh, what a fiery soul." He said as I looked at him. "Yes, now don't expect me to see you.Now come along Wilbur" I said as I waved him off. I felt clay's hand grab mine as he pulled me back. "Step away." Wilbur said, hand on his sword. Clay looked at me, and I looked at him. I hated this man with my soul, he pissed me off, his voice and his ugly face. "Hm, I suppose you're harder to charm." He said as he placed his hand on the side of my face, I quickly slapped it off. "Get your dirty hands off me, stop talking to me like I'm your lover, we are forced to wed but that doesn't mean i like you. You aren't charming anyone." I said as I stormed off, angry and so annoyed.

I sat on my bed, angry at that man.i hated his guts, talking to me like i was his lover? Even if we were wed I would hate him, I didn't want to marry him. "George?" Wilbur mumbled, entering the room with some water. "Yes." I mumbled, my heart aching. "Water?" He asked as I nodded, taking a sip and placing it down. "Does prince clay annoy you?" Wilbur asked as I nodded. "He makes my blood boil. I want to shoot an arrow into his skull." I muttered, my hands grabbing my pants. "Then I'll make it my duty to make sure he doesnt plant a finger on you." Wilbur said, a smile forming at my face. My heart fluttered as Wilbur smiled, his smile lighting up my soul. Wilbur was such a kind and handsome man. We sat in silence, wilburs hand patting mine as i bit my lip. I couldn't take it anymore, I liked Wilbur too much. I turned to face Wilbur and I grabbed his face and kissed him. I kissed my own guard, I fell in love with my guard... I fell in love with my guard!

I was in wilburs arms, his lips pressed on my forehead. "Wilbur, i'm forced to marry another prince. But i can't, because i love you!" I said, wilbur brushing my hair back. "I'll think of something, I promise george." Wilbur said, arms hugging me as I buried myself deeper into his chest. I felt loved.

I was called to my fathers room, with wilbur by my side. We let go of each other's hands when we entered. "George." He said as I looked at him. "You are having a private dinner with clay." He said as my stomach tightened. "Okay father." I said, tugging at my sleeve. "I also think wilbur doesn't need to be by your side. It seems like you guys have gotten close and sir clay doesn't really like that so you'll be spending more time with him." He said as I felt like crying, I wanted to stay with wilbur. "Father! Wilbur is my friend now! He protected me from a robber when he helped me pick out a gift for sir clay!" I lied, wilbur nodding as my father looked at me. "Whats the gift?" Father asked as my heart froze. "This sir, a homemade dagger, to protect george when they are wed, my majesty." Wilbur said as i felt my heart slow down, i nodded as i looked at wilbur, who shot me a quick smile.

My father had wanted wilbur gone since it was soon my wedding. I felt like crying as I helped Wilbur shine his sword and pack his guitar. "Hey, george. Don't cry okay? Stay strong." Wilbur said, pressing his head on mine. He placed a hand on his cheek as he kissed my lips softly. "I have a plan, mk? I want you to get out of here. I'll visit at that window right there, and at the night before the wedding we'll escape. Pack what you need." Wilbur said as I nodded. "Love you." Wilbur said as I hugged him goodbye, his sad departure leaving me devastated.

Clay had moved in my room with me, I hadn't spoken a word to him. He'd invite his friends over to my room, and introduce them to me. I didn't care, I hated them and him. We slept in the same bed, but I slept on the couch. I hated this man, I packed all my things into a satchel and hid it under the fancy couch. Clay refused to sit on it because it was 'too dirty'. He tried talking and flirting with me, bragging about his skills. I just missed wilburs guitar and his nice voice and especially his hugs.

"Nice weather huh sweetheart?" Dream said as I scowled, taking a sip of my tea. "Do not call me that." I said, eating my dinner. "I can call you whatever, you're now married to me. And i want you to change your behavior towards me." He said as I rolled my eyes. Dream was horrible, when I picked out clothes to wear he'd watch me and make comments. I would absolutely despise the day we were wed. I would never want to kiss those lips, I'd never want to. "Why are you so upset?!" Clay asked, as I sighed. "I'm not, now let's eat in silence please." I said, eating quietly. I could hear clay curse under his breath angrily as I wiped my mouth.

"You can sleep in this bed you know." Clay said, gesturing next to him. "No, im very well off being on the couch." I said as I brushed my hair. "I would enjoy your company." He said as his tone tensed up. "No thank you." I said as I placed the brush down. I was about to leave to sleep on the couch when clay grabbed my wrist. "You will sleep next to me george." He said as he pulled me down, I winced at the pressure as he laid me down. "Good night, next time just listen and you won't be forced. Im sick and tired of your behavior." He grumbled as he turned the lights off. My wrist hurt as I looked up and the darkness, clay was hurting me, I needed to leave, I wanted to draw and sing next to wilbur. I wanted Wilbur by my side, I wanted to shoot arrows with wilbur and maybe even bake a cake. I slowly got up and walked to the couch, quickly checking that my satchel, bow, arrows, and cloak was there. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard a soft knock from the window. I ran towards it and opened it, there wilbur was, a smile on his face as I hugged him. "Wilbur!" I whispered as he hugged me, his body smelling like cologne. "Had he hurt you?" Wilbur asked, looking around in my room. "No, he's asleep though. But he grabbed my wrist a little hard though." I whispered as Wilbur kissed my wrist. "I want to kill him." Wilbur grumbled as I nodded. "I do too, but we need to get out of here. Together." I said as wilbur nodded. "Here, to keep you safe." Wilbur whispered as he handed me a dagger and a little bad to keep it in. "If he tried anything." Wilbur said as I patted his shoulder. "Okay, thank you." I whispered as wilbur quickly pecked my forehead. "I have to leave, but i'll be there." Wilbur said as I nodded, his body swiftly leaving as I sighed.

The whole week was horrible, how i missed wilbur. Clay had found my drawing of wilbur and some landscapes and some cows and he had ripped them. He had ripped my old drawing book aas i cried. He told me I didn't need them and that I shouldn't be drawing. I was heartbroken, then clay had picked out a dress for my wedding, a dress I didn't want. I was so tired, wilbur hadn't been visiting and I was so tired of my dad talking about how good clay was and how we should get a kid. Clay was a real pain too, I wasn't allowed to do anything. He found me at the archery and was furious that i was doing archery. I was crying as he yelled at me, i was so tired.

I sat there, at the table as i ate with clay, his body right next to me. His cologne gave me a headache. "I think we should practice our wedding kiss." He said as my heart froze, I didn't want to kiss this man! He had ruined me and ripped my drawings of wilbur. Before i could protest or deny his kiss he grabbed my face and pulled my into a kiss. He was tugging at my face, i tried pulling away but his grip hurt. This kiss wasn't as soft and loving as wilbur. It only seemed like clay was enjoying it, it was horrible and gross. I started to cry as clay let go, i sobbed as clay sighed. I hated clay, i wanted wilbur.

My whole face hurt, the whole day i felt guilty that clay had kissed me. He seemed pissed that i fought back hut said nothing. I felt horrible and felt like I had betrayed wilbur. My stomach hurt and I was having a headache. Tomorrow was my wedding and Wilbur was going to help me get out of here so we could happily live together, I had to do my part and be strong.

That night i waited for wilbur, looking out the window. My satchel hung around me and my bow and arrows on my back. I had a cloak on, the hood covering my head. Then I saw wilbur, he was on a horse. He trotted over and helped me down. "Wilbur!" I whispered, hugging him as he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. "I missed you." Wilbur said as he patted my hair. "Let's get out please." I said as wilbur smiled. I had got onto the horse and we slowly trotted away when....

There are two endings to this story, one sad and one happy. You can read both if you want but if you don't like sad things read the happy ending, if you like sad things read sad endings.

**< Good ending>**  
Wilbur stopped the horse. "Im so happy." He said as I wrapped my arms around him. "Me too." I mumbled as we trotted into the forest.

Wilbur and i had moved into a village forest, i had met his very nice family and found out that his brother techno hated our kingdom, made sense though since i did too. Wilbur and i were so happy, i had hugged wilbur and kissed him every night. So grateful I could finally sing, draw, shoot arrows, and much more activities with wilbur. And one day, he had proposed to me. Our wedding was beautiful and i was so happy. I was so happy wilbur and i could finally be together forever until the grave. I was finally free and happy with someone I truly loved.

“I love you george.”

“I love you too wilbur.”

<you have completed happy ending>  
<completed “I love you.”>

**< Bad ending>**  
(Mentions of death and blood and suicide)

I saw red, wilburs blood everywhere, the horse screamed as I saw clay. A sword though wilburs chest. Wilbur fell to the ground as I screamed. "WILBUR!" I yelled as I dropped down, holding him. My whole body was covered in my lover's blood. "WILBUR! stay alive please!" I cried, his face pale, and body lifeless. My heart was pumping fast, I had just watched him die in front of me.

My life was filled of misery and meaningless love and kisses. Whenever clay kissed me it felt empty. I learned to live with it, being yelled by clay, hit by him, my crown always slipping and my hope losing. I sat by Wilbur's grave everyday, so much that I started seeing him. Maids and guards had to pull me away. Clay had ruined my life and my kingdom. I had no hope, i drew wilburs face. Every day i'd draw him and his smiles. I still remember his blood all over my clothes. Sometimes i wonder what could have been. I missed him.

I grew tired, clay wanted to have kids but i was in no state too. He had mistresses that I didn't care about. My life meant nothing without wilbur. Soon, clay had so many children from so many mistresses. He had stopped caring about me, hitting me, or commenting about me. I never visited my father, never went to his funeral because he never went to wilburs.

Then, I saw wilbur, his figure looming around as I followed him. I followed him, wanting to see his face and hear his voice, then I dropped into the bottom of a cliff. I had fallen, wilbur wasn't real, wilbur was dead and now i was too. But who cared? I was with Wilbur now, I had followed him like I said I was, I was going to follow him till my grave, till the end of the earth, forever. And now, I am still going to follow the one I loved.

Clay had ruined my life, and I hated him for that.

<you have completed a sad ending!”  
<completed “ruined life”>

"Endings"

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Hope you guys liked this layout and story!! Thank you all for the support! Hoped it wasn't too sad :>  
> Put feedback in the comments about the way I wrote this chapter if you want!
> 
> Leave a kudos if u enjoyed!


	19. Petty actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a petty person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!

I was a very petty person, so when wilbur and i fought i'd do the most stupid things to make him feel bad. I'd sit away from him and avoid his gaze, making him do the same. I'd probably call someone like dream, sapnap, quackity, and karl or text someone for hours making wilbur angry and jealous since he was a possessive person. Then, if i was very petty i'd change my phone background, since I have Wilbur as my phone backround or Wilbur and I as my background i'd then get a random picture of a really hot man off of google and put it as my background and then i'd turn my phone flashlight on and leave the room. Wilbur will turn it off and noticed the background picture and he'd come straight to me. I remember a time when i did this and he was pissed. He came in angry saying "GEORGE! WHO THE F&CK IS THIS? AND WHY IS HE HOTTER THAN ME?" Or "WHERES MY PICTURE GEORGE? WHO IS THIS GUY?" i would find it so amusing. After I made him pissed off i'd smile and my phone or giggle at something making him even more angry. I'd also listen to music I knew he absolutely hated, I'd also refuse to cuddle him and kiss him all day because he made me pissed and then I'd grab his whale plushie and cuddle that all day in front of him. To make him more angry i'd talk about how good quackity sings or how cute sapnap is. And my secret trick is to tell him to be nicer to tommy or say that techno might be taller than him. And then at the end of the day, he'd be laying ontop of me, hugging me and my phone duct taped to the table, and then he'd apologize and ask for cuddles. Then he'd just lay in my lap and be a very whiny baby about what I did and how it hurt him. To be honest I always won those fights, because I did the stupidest things to make him jealous.

Sorry for a very short oneshot! I'll write a longer one soon! Just a tiny oneshot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!


	20. Beaten and bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is getting beaten up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for a user on wattpad for this prompt!

I was shoved to the wall, my head hitting the brick wall, my backpack being squeezed. "God you're such a girl. Looking like a little girl." Jared said as I wiped my upper lip. "So? Why does that matter? What if I come to school wearing a skirt? Will that make you sad? Aww poor baby cant handle a guy wearing a-" i said as i was stopped by a punch to the face, i fell to the floor, blood trickling down my nose. "YOUR A GAY WHORE!" he shouted as I laughed. "Oh i try i make good money, atleast im a gay whore then a stupid weak piss b&tch that cant handle two guys kissing" I snarled as he kicked me with his foot, hard. I coughed into my hand, my head getting a bit dizzy. "I bet you want every guy here, you're infecting us strong guys like me." Jared said as I held my stomach. "Really, all i see is a weak baby in front of me." I snorted, as Jared kicked me in the face. "I bet that even a girl let alone boy wants that face." I said as Jared was about to make another blow to my face when I heard a shout. "HEY STOP!" I heard a man scream as I grabbed my backpack. Jared glared at me, running away, a pink haired boy running after him with a freshman running after the pink haired boy. I coughed as I wiped my mouth, my legs weak. "Are you okay?" I heard someone ask, a boy with a soft voice. 

I woke up in the nurse's office, there I saw niki. "George! You're crazy! Why did you provoke jared?" She asked. "Oh, yeah sorry niki." I said as niki sighed. "You better thank the guy you brought you here, are you okay?" Niki asked as i shrugged. "I'm getting you some sodas, be right back okay? Say thank you to the guy who saved you, you crazy!" Niki said, running off. I said up on my bed, groaning. "Hey, you good?" I heard a guy say as I looked to see a tall and very hot looking dude leaning against the wall. "Yeah, I'm good, are you the one who brought me here?" I asked as he nodded. "Thanks, I owe you a favor, if I didn't niki will kill me." I said as I rubbed my head. "So? You two like dating?" He asked as I burst into laughter, his face turning red. "No way! She's basically my sister! And plus, im so gay like really gay. Why did you like homophobic jared beat me up?" I said as I stopped laughing. "Oh…" he said, as I smiled. "You're a funny guy." I said. " _And pretty handsome"_ I thought as I blushed. "Hey you said that you owed me a favor right?" He asked as I looked at him. "Yup." I said as I started to dig in my backpack. "Can I take you on a date?" He asked as I paused, realizing what he said and then looked at him and puked. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said as Wilbur started to laugh, banging his fist on the wall from laughter. "That was so funny! I asked you out and you puked." He said, laughing and gasping for air. "Not that funny." I said as I took a sip of coke. "But sure, why not. You're good looking and funny." I said as Wilbur stopped banging his fist. "Really?" He said, a smile on his face. "Why not? You're nice." I said as I smiled. 

A few weeks later after school Wilbur had picked me up, taking me to dinner. We were having a great time, laughing and joking around. I had learned Wilbur was a good flirter, like very good at flirting. Wilbur was actually good at music because he asked to play the piano at that restaurant and played me a wii shop theme and a taylor swift song. Very romantic I know, it made me swoon is what wilbur would say. We were holding hands walking around the park, smiling and blushing very awkwardly when, "George huh?" I heard Jared say as Wilbur and I turned around. "A new guy as usual hm?" Jared asked as I scowled. "Jared i have never dated anyone, this is the only guy i have ever held hands with." I said, annoyed. "F&ck off jared." Wilbur said, holding my hand, flipping him off. A watched as two other guys walked behind him. "We aren't in school anymore, so let's handle this." He said as he scoffed. "You arent cool jared, your being homophobic and gross." I said, scowling. Jared walked to me, Wilbur stopping him. "Hey, walk away." He hissed, my heart swooning. "Hm? What will happen if i don't?" Jared asked, wilbur glaring, looking very scary. "Leave jared, and your goons too." Wilbur said, as I quickly grabbed his hand. "Wilbur lets just go?" I said, not wanting to get into this. "Fine." Wilbur said, about to walk away with me. "Such a gay hoe geez. Gay bastards, see, george is just infecting everyone." He mumbled, I watched as wilburs face turned pale. He pounced on jared, punching his face in, his goons running away. "WILBUR!" I screamed, jared taking a fist to wilburs face. "JARED STOP! WILBUR!" I shouted, grabbed wilburs hand pulling him away. "Enough! Wilbur come on." I mumbled, walking away. 

"You're an idiot." I mumbled, dabbing alcohol on wilburs bloody bruise on his face. "Ow." He groaned as I rolled my eyes. "You should have let him beat him to pulp." He said as I dabbed some alcohol on his fists too. "And what? Let him ruin this handsome face? No way." I said as I bandaged his face. Wilbur chuckled as I smiled, kissing his fist. "If i get this care everytime i get hurt i should get into more fights." Wilbur said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Nah, you'll get so beaten up your face will get ruined and I'm only in this relationship for this face." I joked as I pulled on his cheek. "Ooww." He whined, as I rolled my yes. "You were beating someone up and you didn't whine but me pulling your cheek hurts?" I asked as I put my bandaids away. "It's because you were doing it George that hurts me more. If you kicked me lightly right now i'd be crying on the floor" He said as he patted his heart. "You owe me another date." I said, squishing his face. "Of course." He said as I smiled. "Im hurt now, gimme a kiss georgie." He said, as I covered his face in small kisses. 

"Love you." Wilbur said, patting my head. 

"Sure wilbur."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all hate jared :(  
> Fyi jared actually likes george alot but he doesn't know that he does!


	21. The lost of a musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur sees his ex george at one of his shows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I took a deep breath, seeing George in the crowd shocked me. I thought I would have never seen him again, a soft smile on his face, still looking the same as when we first met. He always left me in awe, my heart fluttering always. The flashing lights and shouts made him stand out, like he was the only one there.

"WHAT WAS THAT WILBUR?! YOU JUST PAUSED FOR SECOND!" tommy said, as i looked down. "Sorry guys, i- i think i must be getting rusty." I said as tubbo patted my shoulder. "That's okay Wilbur, Tommy is just angry he isn't good like you." Tubbo said as phil laughed. "Oh for f&cks sake." Tommy said as he threw a empty bottle at tubbos head. "Guys come on, and tommy, you were horrible as well." Techno said as tommy flipped him off. My stomach felt uneasy, George and I didn't quite break up on a good note. George cried, not wanting me to go and pursue my career in music. I called him selfish, but he was just scared to leave so we broke up. I felt horrible for leaving him crying there, his cries and sobs still haunted me. "Guys, i'm going out." I said, leaving out studio, and walking out. 

I walked outside, I looked around, hoping there wasn't a crazy fan or anything as I sighed. "William gold, still looking like a dork like always or should i say wilbur soot? A popular musical artist" I heard George's soothing voice say with a small giggle in his voice. I turned to see George, a soft smile on his face. He looked different, hands in his jacket pockets and a pair of goggles on his head? "Ah, george." I said as he smiled. 

"Hm? Wow, when i heard you on the internet i was surprised. I never doubted you'd become popular, you were always destined for greatness." George said as i smiled. "Thanks george, how about you?" I asked george sighing. "Well, i never really got into my dream job. Right now I'm volunteering for the animal shelter, I have an okay job I guess. I dunno what to tell you, i just didn't become a hot shot like you wilbur. " he said, as i gulped, guilt pooling inside of me, george and i promised each other we would work together to achieve our goals, george wanting to become a writer and i as a musician. "Im-" I tried to say as George stopped me. "Dont, you hurt me but i'm okay now. I'm so happy and proud of you. Your dream and your goals did not have room for me, and I understand that wilbur, you did what was best for you okay?" He said as i began to tear up. "George, i was such an idiot leaving you like that." I said as george smiled. "It's okay Wilbur, I forgave you years ago, but dream and sapnap didn't. They live around here so watch out." He said as i chuckled. "Wow, i forgot how much i missed you." I said as george blushed. 

"Yeah, I did too."

George and I talked, catching up. He had learned to roller skate and race motorcycles and race in contests. I remember when George was afraid and needed me to help him but he was strong now and happy. "Wow, remember on your first date? The stars were just like this. Ah, i miss our college years wilbur." He said as I looked up. "Yeah, George, I need to tell you something-" I said. "I do too." George said quickly when I heard "WILBUR? We were looking for you!" I heard tomy shout as I watched George get up. "Your friends are calling, here wilbur you forget this at the apartment. It was great meeting with you, remember, don't feel bad, you did what was best for you." George said with a sad smile. I watched as George pushed back my hair like he used to when we were dating, he kissed my forehead and left. I watched as George left, this time he was walking away, not me. "Wilbur?!" I heard Phil say as I clutched the small whale plushie he had sown for me, for our first valentines day. 

I laid in bed, laying in my fancy house. I had gotten my dream, to play music and have fans. But what was this for? I remember when I had an old guitar that George had bought, so excited as he pushed me to play it since my old guitar had broken back then. Now I had a rich fancy guitar and piano, bought by the best people but none of them were george. I let out a sigh, holding up the plushie in the dark. The tiny messed up stitches on the face and sides, the light beaming onto the whale's face. Tears rolled down my face. I don't think George was right, I didn't do what was best for me, I had let go of him, my biggest mistake. He had never told me what he had to say, i never got to tell him what I had to say.

I had let go of someone so good in my life and i could never take it back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ IF YOU DIDNT WANT TO BE LEFT AT A CLIFFHANGER! IF YOU LIKE CLIFF HANGERS DO NOT READ THIS BIT:
> 
> Hey guys! I really didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger so Wilbur was going to say he still loved George and wanted to try again, but George wanted to tell him that he had a new spouse and was about to get married...
> 
> END OF EXPLAINING CLIFF HANGER:
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Sorry for the lack of updates. Im thinking about writing a big boy story but i really if i could finish it properly... so im just thinking abt it rn. Hope you enjoyed!!


	22. I need to get away from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is tired of loving wilbur, a straight man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy! Super short!

I sighed as I watched Wilbur swiftly type on his computer. I was such a stupid simp, what was wrong wih me?? Why was I like this? I looked down at my keyboard, my chest hurt. I felt like puking, this is why i hated crushes, why did you have to like someone? Why was having a crush so tough. I let out a soft sight and went back to researching ways to advertise our musical. "You okay?" Wilbur asked as I avoided his gaze. "Im fine, little tired." I said softly. "Oh okay, uhm well, i was wondering if you could look over this. I was thinking we'd shoot Tommy up into the sky on the explosion bit, I'll be about here. So i need help getting the set fixed there." Wilbur said as I nodded. 

I was fixing technoblades crossbows, so f&cking tired. I was confused, how could i like someone so much, that he wouldn't even notice me. Only talking to me so i could get work done. I felt like crying, why did I like Wilbur so much? Why? I shoved my papers off, I screamed in my hands. "George?! Did you get hurt?!" Sapnap asked, as he looked down at the mess I had made. "Im- sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'll clean it." I said, slightly bowing as I fixed my papers, tears forming in my eyes. 

I had stayed at the stage all night, keeping busy while thinking. I couldn't sleep from all those dreams of wilbur. I painted the last bit, placing all the props for dream, tommy, tubbo, and others. I looked at wilburs, sowing a button on. I was such a loser, thinking and couldn't sleep because of this massive crush i had. It hut because i knew he was a straight man, it made it worse when he smiled at me or laughed. I remember him giving me a jacket that night when i was freezing. I was so tired, i wish i could just stop loving wilbur, just forget about him. I was sleepy but i couldnt sleep when wilbur wandered in my mind. "George? Were you here all night? Why didn't you go home?" Wilbur asked, shaking my leg. His touch made me flinch, I turned red. "Couldn't sleep, i'm getting work done." I said, trying to avoid his gaze. "Haha, okay." Wilbur said as he walked away. Leaving my heart thumping and my mind on a panic attack. 

Wilbur had introduced us to his girlfriend, the person he made his song and musicals about. This made me sick, it ruined my mental health. Every day i'd stay at the theater, working or crying. I haven't ate and sleep in years, i was so sick. I wanted to hate wilbur, but i loved him so much. The day of the show, many people came. Everything was going great, i was doing my job. My eyes bright red, bags under my eyes. I let out a sigh as wilbur finished the show, the end him and his girlfriend kissing. It truly broke my heart, i walked to the backstage. I was so close to going back to smoking, i sat down. My head was dizzy, and my heart longed for wilbur. "George?" I heard wilbur say as i passed out, falling onto the floor in a thump. 

Turns out I was lacking food and sleep. Wilbur was worried for me, and his body in the same room as me sickened me. His worry for me made my heart grow more for him. Why couldn't he just leave me? He had his girlfriend, he should just leave me alone. 

The next day, i knew what i had to do. Wilbur was making a part two of lmanburg but his character going crazy. "I'm resigning. First season was fun, guys, but I'm moving away." I had said, knowing i would never get over wilbur if i was working with him. "What?? Realy george?" Sapnap had said as i nodded. "Yeah, moving back with my dad." I said, everyone wishing me luck and saying goodbye. I could feel wilburs gaze on me, i looked at him and smiled, for a long time i thought i'd never get over wilbur. I guess I finally was, Wilbur was happy with someone he loved, he if the person wasn't me, he loved her and I couldn't stop that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHA OMG IM SO SORRY, THE ENDING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY HAPPY WITH WILBUR AND GEORGE KISSING. BUT I GOT TOO AHEAD OF MYSELF AND MADE IT SAD!!! hope you still enjoyed it! :)


	23. I hate blond george

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading! I thought i hope you guys enjoy though!
> 
> Wilbur hates blond george. And i do too tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading tok much! Most of my oneshots are on wattpad so go check it out!
> 
> Wattpad: apppples123
> 
> And u shuld check out my tumblr too!
> 
> Tumbl: whalesrpog2

I hated blonde george, oh my god i hated it so much. Every. Single. F&cking. Day i had to see tha ugly blonde hair of his. I'd pretend i would love it since george thought it was nice. But after he had a massive meltdown he started dying his hair or changing the way he dressed or ate. I used to love patting or playing with his pretty brown, smooth and chocolate, hazel hair but now i had to deal with seeing blonde hair in his hair brush or on the floor. His hair used to smell so good like flowers that would just smell up our bed but now it would smell lke strong dye. But george liked his blonde hair so who was i to judge? I guess i could handle it!

"TOMMY! LET ME THE F&CK IN!" i screamed, knocking on the front door.   
"W-wilbur? What the f&ck are you doing?" Tommy asked as he opened the door. "LET ME IN!" i screamed, running in. "Wilbur?" Phil said as i huffed. "Why arent you at your husbands place? Why arent you with george?" Tommy asked as i sighed. "I cant deal with it anymore. George dyed his hair this ugly blonde color and i hate it. Now! This crazy man is wanting to dye my hair! Telling me how good it would look!" I shouted as phil and tommy bursted out laughing. "Hey guys, my pink hair dye is out. How will i re dye all my hair?" Techno asked as he entered the living room with a bottle of pink dye. "NO! NO! NO MORE DYE!" i screamed as i hit the bottle of dye out of his hand.

Phil and tommy had taken me back to my house and dropped me off, wishing me the best, telling me to just tell george that i was annoyed with his hair and how he wanted me to dye mine.

"Oh! Wilbur! Where have you been?" George asked, as he turned around. "Uhm, taking a walk." I said as george nodded. "Can we talk?" I asked as george nodded. "Sure whats up?" George said as he turned around as plopped down in a seat next to me, his blond hair making me cringe. "Uhm... i dont like your blond hair. I have to sleep next to you all night with your uhm hair! And its really annoying. I think you looked just fine without your blond hair! I know its not my place to say that but you hair is just putting me off. And now that you want me to dye my hair is also just not comfortable with me." I said as george nodded, a blank expression on his face. It was silent, george's face was blank. His mouth didnt move, and he looked blankly at me. "Well okay." He said as he got up and left teh room. I winced, "F&cking god, he is so hurt. That face..." i softly muttered.

"George?" I asked as i turned around to see georges normal brown hair, my eyes widened as george smiled at me. "Hey. My hairs back!" He said, doing a jazz hands as he put his coat back onto the coat hanger. I smiled as george sat onto my lap. "You like my hair now?" I asked as i smiled. "Yeah, wayy better then your blond hair." I said as george laughed.

BONUS:  
i smiled, finally, my horrible days were over, george wasnt pissed at me and he wasnt blond, i could finally stay in rest. I took a sip of my coke and let out a sigh of relief.

"WILLBUUR!" i heard george call my name as i turned to see george. "What do you think of my hair being pink?" George asked as he held up a bottle of pink dye. I spit my coke of of my mouth. "George? Where did you get the suggestion?" I asked, coughing as george smiled.

"Techno and tommy said they'd think i look good in pink. We could match wilbur!" George said as my face turned pale.

"Is this revenge for throwing that pink dye bottle? Why?" I whispered, george's talking about hair dye drowing into my head as i planned different ways to kill techno and tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORAL OF THE STORY: I. HATE. BLONDE. GEORGE.  
> Pink george is okay though, it looks kind good on him tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Leave a kudos! Georgebur is actually the best.


End file.
